Difference
by Kizkaz
Summary: Lily wasn't an ordianry girl in a care home, she had a secret. She was to be a vampire after her awakening. But that happends to suddenly suddenly another set of a vampires appear, who are more traditional and definatly different. OOC. Normal Pairings.


**Yes I know, I have another story going, which I will upload later. I have Sims 2 Apartment Life on direct download atm. =]**

**Rated: M. Seriously now, don't abuse me 'cos of it.**

**Yes, this will mix with twilight, if you read till the end, you'll find out how!**

**Disclaimer: Fgs, If I owned Twilight why am I on _fan fiction?_**

* * *

The pain is incredible, overpowering, and this could last for ages – for all we know. I was the last in three friends for my Awakening, the last to go through a very painful process. Pain darted from my head to my toes, and then vanished, never leaving a trace. Nose bleeds happened occurring. My sleep patterns reversed. My energy levels could vary from a high to a totally low. Nobody knew what was going to happen when; every Awakening is different, some last for a week others a whole year. The pain for me is quiet excruciating, I could hardly go to school without being sent home, my final GCSE year too. Not that it mattered anymore; living life after an awakening is somewhat different. The intake of life force is always a necessity. At the minute, I didn't know what type of vampire I'd turn out to be, whether I'd be physic or sanguarian.

Physic vampires, 'absorbed' the energy or life force from other humans, animals or natural surroundings whilst sanguarian vampires, took their intake of said life force by bloodletting – a painful process that allows a vampire to drink the donor's blood. Don't be taken back, I'm writing my story so people know the truth of what's really out there. My name is Lily. I'm 15. I live in a care home, my parents abandoned me as a child, and I met my two best friends when I tried one of my many failed attempts to escape this prison – Seth and Ellie. Seth went through his awakening last year; he's the eldest at 17. Seth's awakening was long but painless, it lasted him about 6 months. He's a sanguarian vampire. Ellie is 14; her awakening was early, quick but painful and scary for her. Only Seth knew how to help her, but 17 year olds aren't allowed around 14 year olds in care homes, but we all tried to help. Ellie is a physic vampire.

I woke up early, the 7th day of my awakening; a long time of agony left. I have my own room here in the care home, Ellie's is next door, and Seth's is down the hall in the boys half of the hall. My room is very basic, a bed, a wardrobe and a desk; however all cluttered with junk. Each one of us 3 keeps a vampire diary we monitor each other, what we've fed on – well what I'm going to feed on – and our awakenings. Only another vampire will understand the book so we keep them all between the three of us. As I put on my black skinnys an agonising headache crept up on me. I swore, grabbing my brand new skelianimal tee and my black and grey chequered converses. I done my makeup and straightened my hair and I rushed down to breakfast, and noticed I was up reasonably early, six in the morning - Record.

"Lily - 6 in the morning? Totally ready? No way! Who's cheered you up" Seth hip bumped me as I poured my cornflakes. I laughed. "Stupid. Awakening. Crap." I mumbled my reply. He looked at me seriously for once; "You tried paracetamol?" I nodded. His face crumpled. "We'll all talk later." I nodded.  
"GIVE IT BACK!"  
"No!"  
"Jordan! Give it BACK"  
"SHUT UP" I yelled at the two squabbling kids at the kitchen table, Jordan and Ruby. Sometimes I hated living in a care home. Seth wrapped his arms around my waste in comfort – the kids giggled. I sighed and grabbed my cornflakes and went upstairs into my room, Seth following with his own bowl.

"Seth..." He looked up. I was sitting on my bed near the pillow with my legs crossed; he was sitting in front of me leaning on the wall. "Do you have to eat your cornflakes with milk, its digesting? They go all soggy." His laugh vibrated the bed. "Do you have to eat your cornflakes dry, it's so last century" I threw a pillow at him, causing more laughter, when something shocked me.

"Lily... Lily. What's wrong?"  
"The pains gone - I feel nothing. I feel hungry." Seth looked at me scared. "Be right back yeah, I'll be a few minutes. Don't panic." He grabbed my knee and left the room. I panicked.

An awakening should last more than a week right? Depends on the person. I answered my own question, but it was a week! Of agonising pain. Seth went through 6 months of it, His was almost painless. The more pain, the less time. So it would seem genius.  
But I didn't care what my own brain thought of me, this was madness! Talking to yourself inside your own head. Just weird-ass. The hunger started burning my throat taking over my need for my cornflakes. I spat them out into the bowl. The hunger was the only thing I could think about. I began to cry, I knew what this meant. Seth scrambled in carrying a cardboard box; he locked my bedroom door and sat on the floor opposite.  
"Lily... please.... Don't look in the box." He pleaded. I nodded looking away, fighting the urge to peak, knowing I didn't want to. I heard the box moved out the way after a moment. I looked up with my tear stained eyes. Seth was sterilising his arm. I panicked again.  
"Please Seth, not you, anyone but you!" He looked at me gone out; "I'm your only hope" He pierced his arm with a sterile knife, bloodletting. The blood trickled down his arm; I felt a need for it, to lick it all up. I felt energy less in this moment, I felt like I weighed a tone. He placed his arm near my mouth and I whipped the excess blood with my tongue, he laughed, "Taste good."  
"You bet!" Sooner than I thought I was at the sterile cut, drinking the blood, feeling it rush through my throat, easing the pain, I closed my eyes in contentment. Then I realised the effect on the donor. I cursed in my head. Seth was basically panting, wanting me to drink more and more. His aroused self holding my head closer to his arm. Suddenly I felt no need to keep drinking. I lifted my head up. Seth was smiling.

Before I understood the situation, he mouth connected to mine, we lip synced, and when our tongues touched it was pure bliss, he pulled me from the bed, not breaking our sync. I fell onto his erection, we both moaned with sexual delight. I knew he wasn't a virgin, which 17 year old these days isn't? I was though. I wouldn't go that far any time soon either. His hands searched my body; I let them as I pulled off his t shirt momentarily gasping for air. I collapsed onto his chest as he fell backwards, forcing me to lie onto of him. His hand drifted around my boob, stroking, wanting more. I moaned into his mouth. His eyes flickered as we realised what had happened, and where we were as a knock came onto our door. We realised each other into one big hug, as we opened the door together, a guy was there covered in mouth shaped scars, his blonde hair mimicked perfection, his pale skin couldn't get any paler and his eyes couldn't get anymore golden.

"Lily Swan?" He asked.

* * *

**Ahh Read, Rate and Review,**

**Sophie. xD**

**Any questions please ask I'll answer them =] **

***Yes I have spazed it up by "creating" 'new' vampires. There not new. I got the idea of the web =]***

**PS: Anyone get my 17 year old joke.**


End file.
